Russia's Point of View from EndWar
by BruteStryker
Summary: How was the war seen from Russian eyes? And how were they able to start WWIII?


Moscow, Russia 2020.…

"And all we have to do now, is sit back and watch the whole thing. And to think that I was having second thoughts about this." General Sergei Izotov had a crooked smile while he talked to President Kalpalkin, who was sipping from a cup that was giving off a sweet smell of spiced tea.

Kalpalkin put his cup down and and rested his hands on his desk that was decorated with a few open folders and a laptop, while the Russian flag hanged from the wall behind him. The ceiling lights gave off a bright light that illuminated the room from the cold dark night outside.

"I still can not believe this. Everything happened so fast, I still remember that bottle of vodka we were drinking that night. And now here we are, just minutes I still think ahead Izotov, their is still no guarantee that everything will go the way we want to. The only thing we did not plan was the reaction of Becerra when I call him later on. And to tell you truth, I had my doubts about you Izotov." Pres. Kapalkin picked up his tea again and started sipping it again slowly, like he wouldn't ever taste a cup of tea again.

The last few words hit Izotov hard. After all the years of careful planning and those long hours without sleep in his office, working so hard to get everything correct, the last bit of details, and here he was being told that the head of the Russian Federation didn't have enough trust in him was beyond insult. After all, it was his idea of everything that was unfolding as they talked, and he wasn't about to let it go without showing his disgust, even if it could cost him his career and perhaps even, his life.

"Kalpalkin, may I remind you that I was the one who planned everything while the other generals just got in the way? And also it was me who saved you from all those political parties that wanted not just to take you out of office, but to take your very troops were their, 24/7. I could've just joined the rebel parties and you wouldn't even be here right now. Not to mention that I have led the Russian army and S.G.B for the last 15 years. I think that I have done enough for you to earn you trust, now more that ever." Izotov hadn't even flinched while he spoke, at 57 years old and always calm, he knew how to win over a weaker minded person.

"Izotov, the only reason I put up with your disrespect and insubordination is because of-"

"Because if it wasn't for me, the Americans and Europeans would've been on us already. and we wouldn't even be talking right now. Not to mention that its been me who's helped you with your politics" Izotov finished. Despite Izotov being the head General of the R.F, he practically had more power than the president himself. It was him and Major Noskov who went ahead with the plan without even telling Kalpalkin first. And even if Kalplakin didn't agree with it, Izotov wouldn't have stopped.

Kalpalkin leaned back in his chair and looked at the General who had just shut him up completely.

"After 20 min of the incident, call Becerra and tell him what you planned. After you hang up, we both know what we do." Izotov got up from his chair, buttoned his green officers uniform and left the presidents office without a word. Outside the presidents office, he stopped and looked at the two soldiers guarding the office.

"Today is going to be a memorable day for the motherland comrades. You should fell honored to be fighting for the motherland. You do feel honor, am I right? Izotov was closely watching the two soldiers with his cold blue eyes that never showed any emotion, only intimidation.

"Of course, General. For the Motherland!" Then they both saluted the General.

"We'll see" Replied Izotov and walked into his office, which was across from Kapalkin's office and turned on the T.V. He wasn't about to miss the entire thing that would put everything into action. He sat down, lit a cigarette and watched the T.V. He muted the sound so that he could see the faces of the people, their expressions and emotions. Izotov always liked to see a person expression, because that where the real pain is, not in the voices, but their expressions. After 5 min, he saw the Freedom Four lift off, and while the shuttle was lifting off, he started smiling. Then he saw the sudden blue lighting fall from the sky. Perfect hit into the engine of the spacecraft. And the explosion that followed, the debris raining down to the people that looked shocked. By this time, Izotov had a smile that crossed his face. After years of planning and preparation, everything was going well. The expressions of the people told the whole story of what was happening on the side of the world. Tears going down their faces, people yelling, running, falling. A couple minutes after the explosion, the camera that was recording on the T.V started showing static.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kalpalkin called the President of the United States. The U.S and the European Federation were officially at war, after the Americans found the evidence that the Russians planted on them. Although Kalpalkin didn't see it on the T.V, he was told that the Americans were eager to fight the Euros.

"The Americans will get that, and much much more." Thought Kalpalkin.

The call went straight to the White House, and he didn't need to talk to any of the Becerra's Generals. The call went straight to the President of the U.S, thanks to the International P.E (Political Emergency) Plan which was established after the nuclear attacks in the Middle East which allowed world leaders to call any political leader during times of emergencies without the need to access from their advisers or generals. It also banned the recording of such events, as they were confidential.

The T.V in front of Kapalkin suddenly exploded with colors of red, white and blue which came from the U.S flag hanging from behind President Becerra. The iconic eagle and J.S.F logo was proudly hung right above the flag, the midday sun reflecting off the logo, while the moons light reflected off the S.G.B logo hanging beside Kalpalkin. Becerra looked tired and above all, sad. Not even his black suit and blue tie was able to hide the fact that the U.S was completely caught off guard by the events that happened just a few hours earlier.

Becerra rubbed his eyes as he spoke through the T.V. "President Kalpalkin, I'm sure that you are calling in regards to what has happened today. I, myself cannot still believe that we are officially at war with the E.F. In behalf of the U.S, I thank you for calling and offering your sympathy. And I would like to ask you, Mr. Kalpalkin, that you offer no assistance to the Europeans. We would like for you to stay neutral for the duration of this conflict."

Kalpalkin had not even said a word since the conversation began, not one word, and he's already being condescended, and in a way threatened. Goddamn yankees always trying to get control of the situation without even knowing the other side of the problem. Kalpalkin already felt his rage build inside him, but he had to remain calm for this.

"Yes, Mr. Becerra it came as a shock what happened, but I assure you that it woke the world to what the E.F's intentions really were. The Motherland will not stand by for the Euros have done. Something like this wa-"

"President Kalpalkin, if I may, now that you bring that up. As you could see, now more that ever we could use some friendly faces in the European front, so I would like to ask if you could remain neutral, or offer us you assistance in this conflict? The rest of our allies want to remain neutral because of we are fighting a superpower that almost exceeds us. If you can offer us your assistance, we would be able to end this in a quick manner. But we need assura-"

"Becerra, you can stop right there. I did not call so that you could try to persuade us to join you. You are no different than the E.F. If we wanted to, we would join the E-"

" You have to remember that it was US who were attacked without any provocation or-"

"You tried to kidnap the Minister of Defense! You engaged in combat friendly forces that were only trying to defend their land. You invaded their land, and yet you tell me tha-"

" The reason we tried to kidnap him was because we had conclusive evidence that they were planning to destroy the Freedom Four, and yet they did" Replied Becerra.

Kalpalkin almost felt like laughing. After everything's that had happened, the Americans had not been able to figure out that it was them, the Russians, that had managed to infiltrate a European Missile Shield basem killed the entire E.F.E.C that was stationed there before they could send a distress signal, and uploaded the virus to the European satellite. Izotov did a good job at everything, from predicting the Americans reaction, all the way to planting the evidence. It was almost too good to be true.

"And now this is were all hell will break lose." Thought Kalpalkin.

"We did not start this war, President Kal-"

"Becerra, because of the situation that we are in, and to be honest with you, lack of trust the Motherland has in you Americans, it is in our best interest to join the conflict. Although its only been less than an hour that you and the Euros have declared war, the Motherland has also declared war on the E.F and the United States of America five minutes ago. My forces have already crossed into Poland to liberate it from the Europeans. We will not-"

"My God, Kalpalkin. are you insane? Do you realize what you have done?! We have just entered another World War because you can't-" Becerra was already shouting into the screen before Kalpalkin replied.

"I'm sure that any second you Generals and advisers will give you the sheet of paper that will explain why we have declared war on both of you. The motherland will not stand by while you and the E.F destroy each other and leave Mother Russia weakened, ready to be taken over. We-"

Becerra stood up, planted his hands on his desks and shouted, "You bastards! You goddamn bastards! You have no idea what you have just caused! You-"

"Believe me Becerra, I know what I am doing. God willing you'll know what you'll be doing when a Russian flag is flying high over head in your capital." And with that, Kalpalkin hung up the call, and turned off the T.V. He dialed General Izotov number and when he answered, he told him,

"It's all ready. Cross your forces into Poland, and kill everyone and and anyone."


End file.
